chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
The M'arrillian Invasion
The M'arrillian Invasion occurred after Phelphor, a M'arrillian Fluidmorpher disquised as an UnderWorlder, opened the Doors of The Deepmines. This would result a war that nearly threatened the destruction of dryland Perim, until the four tribes - OverWorlders, UnderWorlders, Danians, and Mipedians, joined forces to form the Tribal Alliance and beat back the invaders. Prelude to the Invasion The M'arrillians attempted an invasion in the days of ancient Perim. Be it by themselves or the other tribes, they were locked behind the Doors of the Deep Mines in ancient Perim. Sometime prior to From the Deep, Part 1, the fluidmorpher Phelphor was frozen as part of a plan to reopen the doors. During this time, the M'arrillians had years to plan their return, with Chieftains constantly training their psionic skills, Fluidmorphers perfecting the bending of water, and Kha'rall continued to increase their strength through vigorous sparring matchs. Over time, the memory of the M'arrillians faded into legend and myth. 2000 Solons later, Khybon and Jiggorex found and thawed Phelphor put of Ice Pillar. The former took Phelphor to Chaor at his castle, where the fluidmorpher attempted to convince Chaor that the M'arrillians lived behind the Doors of the Deep Mines with the Cothica. While Chaor, Agitos, and Takinom discussed his stories, Phelphor brainwashed Khybon as he is escorted to the guest chambers. He learned of Lord Van Bloot and his renegade army, who would be able to overpower the key bearers and open the Doors of the Deep Mines, and sent the UnderWorlder to contact him. Phelphor is summoned to Chaor's chambers again, where the UnderWorld Leader revealed he did not believe the fluidmorpher's claims. He tried and failed to brainwash the Chaor, but instead turned his guards against him to make an escape. Takinom arrived and informed Chaor of Van Bloot and forces gathering outside the city. They fought his army as Phelphor travels to the Deep of the Deep Mines. Chaor realized the battle was a diversion and drove to the Doors. He arrived as Phelphor brainwashed Tartarek, Nauthilax, Vinta, and Junda and forced them to unlock the doors. This resulted in the releasing a wave of filthy water and M'arrillian chieftains: Erak'tabb, Milla'iin, Neth'uar, Ihun'kalin, and Rath'tab. The Second M'arrillian Invasion had begun. Establishment of Footholds After Phelphor successfully opened the Doors of The Deep Mines, the five M’arrillian chieftains split up to take establish footholds in key areas of importance to the Dryland Tribes. The brothers Erak’tabb and Rath’tab, masters of the mind, went to the Overworld, where they invaded the luscious Overworld Riverlands. Erak’tabb first brainwashed Rellim, the Caretaker of this location, and would later take control of Grindaald, Issaley, and Lystone. Tartarek, a famous OverWorld Hero, would request help from Maxxor to combat this new threat to their homeland. Maxxor sent a battlion of OverWorlders, which included Accato, a famous warrior throughout the Overworld, Trimdaal, an elementalist native to the Riverlands, and Wrenges, a gifted healer. Maxxor also provided this squadron with new battlegear and mugic, such as Carnivores Keening. While the OverWorld forces outnumber the M’arrillians tenfold, what the OverWorlders did not take into account was the M’arrillian’s mind controlling abilities. The battalion was destroyed and all remaining members were brainwashed. Due to Tartarek’s role as one of Maxxor’s advisors and trusted confidant, Rath’tab decided to send him to Jus’hebban, a M’arrillian interrogator who specialized in probing even the deepest secrets out of his prisoners. The interrogator learned much from the elder OverWorlder, and sent the brainwashed Tartarek back to the OverWorld under the guise that he escaped before he was brainwashed, giving the M’arrillians an insight into the affairs of the OverWorlders. Deep in the UnderWorld, Milla’iin, the chieftain of power, would set his sights on the Lava Pond. He encountered the mighty Magmon, who proved to be too powerful for even Milla’iin to fight. Milla’iin was cunning however, and noticed that the strength of this creature seemed to be related to the state of the Lava Pond. He retreated, only to come back with Khybon, a brainwashed mechanic, who helped him weaken the Lava Pond by flooding it via UnderWorld City’s sewer system. This greatly diminished Magmon’s strength, reducing him to a chilled husk of volcanic rock that made it easy for Milla’iin to make into his servant. Other natives of the Lava Pond such as Ooloo would also become minions to Milla’iin, where others were forced to leave or hide from the chieftain’s wrath. Even the fortified Mount Pillar was not safe from the invading M’arrillians. The Mount Pillar Reservoir, which had long stood as the lifeblood of the Danian Tribe, was now besieged by Neth’uar, the chieftain of fear. Neth’uar brainwashed many mandiblors that were stationed there, such as Irrabeq and Hermatred, as well as those who were ordered to repel him, such as Uholdan. Even the might of the elementalist Katharaz was no match for the power of the M’arrillians, and the Reservoir feel under the control of the M’arrillians. Making his way up from the cave that led to the Doors, Ihun’kalin, the chieftain of speed, encountered Sirri, a Mipedian Scout who the chieftain quickly brainwashed. Learning of the many tunnels that led to Al Mipedim, Ihun’kalin made way to one that emptied into Rao’Pa Sahkk. There, the chieftain began to brainwash the local Mipedians, such as Jumbad, Alazdan, and Wistanne. His attention was soon noticed by the conjurors, who along with their warbeasts and warpainter protectors, began to push back against the chieftain. Curious of these creatures, Ihun’kalin brainwashed the conjuror Savell and Epitrinne, his warpainter. He used Savell’s corrupted abilities to make the warbeasts even more reckless, forcing the remaining conjurors and warpainters to retreat. On that day, Rao’Pa Sahkk was claimed in the name of the Oligarch. The Response to the M'arrillians The loss of these territories were felt throughout Perim, and the four tribes were quick to deal with them. The OverWorlders built the Training Grounds, a location near The Forest of Life that would serve as boot camp to train all available warriors to combat the M’arrillians. Led by Tangath Toborn, many OverWorlders would come to call this camp home, including Attacat, Arias, Katarin, Vidav, Viqtarr, and even the mighty Aich King Ikkatosh. The Danians would secure their borders and protect the upper nobility of the Tribe, with the topmost authority going to the secure the Queen. The other tribes were less lucky, as the Mipedian Royal Council launched a hasty campaign against Ihun’kalin, lead by one of their very own, Rasbma Darini. Unfortunately, the entire army that was sent to destroy the chieftain were either brainwashed or scattered to the sands. The UnderWorlders had little success in ridding Milla’iin’s influence from the Lava Pond, with any attempt to retake it quickly being destroyed by the brainwashed Magmon. Sadly, things were only about to go from bad to worse for the four tribes of Perim. M’arrillian Conquests and Campaigns Now that the Five Chieftains had established four fortified bases for the M’arrillians, Aa’une had decided that was time for the true invasion. At his command, lesser chieftains of the Psikoom were sent to attack other locations of important, such as Xis’torq attacking Lake Morn and Gan’trak was sent to attack the North Gate of Mount Pillar. The Chieftains Ebena’bakku and Fal’makin oversaw the deployment of fluidmorphers and kha’rall warriors to aid the chieftains in their footholds. With their new forces, the chieftains began to expand their territory. Erak’tabb, along with Rath’tab, Ikub’ra, and Dror’niq lead attacks on Rock River Canyon and Skeletal Springs. Milla’iin began to dam up the Dacrew River with the help of his Minions and the kha’rall Mik’banin. Neth’uar received great support in the form of Rol’doi, Fla’gamp, Nunk’worn, Mock’adyn, and Tir’baleen, who helped him maintain his vice grip on the Reservoir as well as attacking the Infectorium. With the help of the kha’rall Vitar’zu, Ihun’kalin was able to clean up any remaining stalkers of Rao’Pa Sahkk and increase his foothold threefold. Unfortunately for Ihun’kalin, he would be unable to stop the Mipedians from awaking the Warriors of Owayki, even after brainwashing Dakkamal and his acolytes. Other chieftains began to assert their dominance upon Perim as well. Xis’torq successful took Lake Morn from Garv and the OverWorlders, and even laid siege to Stronghold Morn. The ambitious Ki’bro set his sights on the Storm Tunnel, and though Xaerv put up a fight, the OverWorlder was no match for the reinforcements led by Vitar’zu. Ghar’lag and Milla’iin invaded and took the Cordac Falls Plungepool from Chaor’s grasp. Emna’ool, an ambassador of the Psikoom, was sent to Gothos Tower to forge an alliance with Lord Van Bloot and his Gothos Rebels. While the UnderWorlder was quick to make allies with the M’arrillians, Emna’ool was well aware of Van Bloot’s legendary treachery, and chose to seal their agreement in a mental bond between master and servant. Most importantly of all, Aa’une sent Gal’drad to Glacier Plains to begin construction of their secret weapon. Meanwhile, several UnderWorlders led by Chaor made their way to the Marsh of Murk, where Milla’iin was building a canal. Armed with the mighty Annihilizer, Chaor was determined to wipe out the threat of the M’arrillians once and for all. He sent Takinom with a squadron of UnderWorlders to first distract the M’arrillians so the Annihilizer would have time to charge. When the time was right, Chaor launched the deadly firebomb within it. Takinom ordered her troops to flee, but Rarran did not want to, as he was concerned with the well being of the UnderWorlders who were under Milla’iin’s control. Rarran eventually was forced to retreat by Takinom, but not before he hit Ragetrod, Ooloo, Gambreor, Kraade, Asadab, and H’earring with a Flame Repel Attack so they would survive the blast. Unfortunately, this hesitation would give Milla’iin the opportunity to brainwash Rarran, who upon returning to camp, informed Chaor that this was all a trap. Milla’iin had lured the UnderWorld Leader, along his most important generals and advisers, away from UnderWorld City, so that Emna’ool and Lord Van Bloot could conqueror it and brainwash every warrior and citizen there. This effectively removed the UnderWorld Tribe from the war, and any remaining free UnderWorlders were forced to seek refuge in the OverWorld. Tribal Alliance It was at these troubled times that Maxxor would have Bodal begin the construction of a top secret battlegear to combat the M’arrillians, one that could destroy solid matter. While undergoing a routine test of the machine, a squad of Danians attacked after they believed they were targets of the battlegear. Led by Odu-Bathax and Raznus, the Danians took over the OverWorld Arsenal until Overworlder forces arrived to counter the assault. Meanwhile, Maxxor himself went to investigate the M’arrillian influence on the Riverlands when his transport came under attack from Erak’tabb and Rath’tab. This forced Maxxor to retreat using the Song of Translocation after diving off a waterfall on a speeder. He returned and saved Intress from becoming assimilated by Raznus. Raznus pleaded with Maxxor, and informed him their expedition was not to invade, but to find a new homeland for the Hive. This applied to Maxxor’s compassion, and ordered a cease fire between the OverWorlders and Danians. He gave Odu-Bathax a message to give to Queen Illexia: That it was time for the OverWorlders and Danians to join forces against the M’arrillians. Queen Illexia accepted this proposal and sent several of her most trusted Danians to the Training Grounds to work with the OverWorlders in establishing teamwork. While it was a shaky alliance, things only became more chaotic when a band of Mipedians attacked the Training Grounds. Led by Prince Mudeenu, the royal informed Tangath Toborn and Odu-Bathax that the Mipedians would be joining their alliance, and their attack was merely a demonstration of power. This triple alliance resulted in an even more unstable alliance, and soon the various participants began to attack one another, until Tangath Toborn reminded them of their duty to save their homelands from this threat. Resuming their training, the OverWorlders, Danians, and Mipedians began to work out their differences and forge bonds between one another. At one point, the OverWorld muge Lystone interrupted their training and beckoned them to follow her. Unbeknownst to the Alliance, Lystone had long been a servant of Erak’tabb, who had sent her to the Training Grounds to disrupt this young alliance. She was exposed by Ghatup, Nebres, and Aimukk, who forced her to retreat. It would seem that the Alliance had passed the test that the M’arrillians had thrown upon them, and that they were willing to put aside their differences to destroy the invaders. The Last Stand After the events at the Training Grounds, the Tribal Alliance grew in strength and power, with the surviving free UnderWorlders joining the three tribes of Perim and solidifying their alliance against the M’arrillian invaders. The Tribal Alliance made Kiru City their capital, where the leaders of the Alliance choose the Four Generals of the Tribal Alliance: Tangath Toborn of the OverWorld, Barath Beyond of the UnderWorld, Gorram of the Danians, and Grantkae of the Mipedians. They would lead the great armies of the Alliance, with Gorram’s Army marching on Mount Pillar to evacuate Queen Illexia from Neth’uar’s attacks. Grantkae would led his army to the Mipedim Oasis to evacuate Mipedian Civilians and protect the jewel of Al Mipedim from Ihun’kalin’s army. Barath Beyond sent his army to aid in resistance fighters against Lord Van Bloot. Most importantly of all, Tangath Toborn was sent to Glacier Plains after the Alliance learned of the M’arrillians’ ultimate weapon: a heat cannon that would melt the ice, flooding Perim. Despite these important missions, Kiru City was not entirely safe. M’arrillian forces led by Phelphor laid siege to the city, and so the Alliance sent a brigade to tunnel under the city to hit the M’arrillians from behind. Meanwhile, Tartarek, the secret spy of Aa’une, brought his plans to capture the Oligarch and transport him to Lake Blakeer, a location that rendered M’arrillians powerless. Maxxor volunteered to be part of this mission. Armed with the telebracers, Maxxor teleported to the City of M’arr. On the northern front, Tangath Toborn and his army made their way to Glacier Plains. Led by Rath’tab and Gal’drad, the M’arrillian forces stationed there countered the Tribal Alliance, and a battle erupted. Despite their best efforts, the Tribal Alliance was unable to destroy the heat cannon, and it fired upon a massive glacier, turning it into a tidal wave. When all seemed lost, Tangath Toborn allowed himself to be engulfed by the flood and casted the Symphony of Stasis, which created a time freeze that stopped the wave, but Toborn himself was stuck in the time freeze. The brigade tasked with freeing Kiru City held better luck. They were able to break Phelphor’s forces with the help of the Mipedian Conjurors. The Conjurors summoned three warbeasts - Titanix, Uboraan, and Blazvatan, which made quick work of Phelphor’s troops, nearly destroying them, until reinforcements led by Aval’par arrived to take the City. Accompanying him was Milla’iin, Ritzu’dag, Xis’torq, and Mik’banin, who aided Phelphor in turning the tide of battle once again in a M’arrillian favor. Maxxor made his way to the Oligarch’s Path, where he would come under attack from Aa’une’s Guards. When it seemed that this would be the end of the OverWorld Leader, Maxxor received unexpected help from the UnderWorld Leader, Chaor, who had learned of his plan and followed him with his own telebracers. Powered up through mugic, Chaor was ready to destroy Aa’une. Together, the two tribal leaders made their way to Aa’une’s fortress, where a brief battle occurred that resulted in the leaders teleporting Aa’une to Lake Blakeer. Witnessing this event, the Tribal Alliance at Kiru City rejoiced, until Najarin attacked Tartarek, revealing the latter as a minion. Turning their attention back to the lake, they stood shocked when Aa’une, instead of being rendered helpless, transformed into his threatening Avatar Form. The Battle for Perim Aa’une used his new powers to throw Maxxor into the lake, where he was believed to have died. The Oligarch sent a brainwashing wave towards Kiru City, turning the entire Tribal Alliance Leaders into his minions. Along with supercharging all M’arrillians, this act meant that the brigade that was sent to break Phelphor’s troops were nearly defeated. That was until Takinom arrived with an army of her own, who were able to destroy Phelphor’s battalion and sent the fluidmorpher running. The remnants of the brigade joined Takinom’s march on Kiru, where they did battle with the M’arrillian Chieftains and the brainwashed Tribal Alliance. Meanwhile, Aa’une began to taunt Chaor, and made his way to send him into the lake as well, until Chaor was freed by none other than Maxxor. Confused oh his survival, Maxxor explained that he needed to search for the Xerium Armor in secret, and that it was Iparu, a shapeshifter who was posed as Maxxor, that fell into Lake Blakeer. Before hitting the water, Iparu transformed into a creature that was immune to the effects of Lake Blakeer, and the trio attack Aa’une with all of their might. After a prolonged battle, Aa’une would create a new form out of his malice and anger, transforming into an eldritch horror. To counter this massive monster, Iparu transformed into this new Aa’une and the two great monsters did battle. Maxxor noticed that the lake was negatively charged, and if they were to fill Aa’une with enough positively charged energy, it might be enough to defeat the Oligarch once and for all. They hit Aa’une with several Symmetry Slams, forcing him into the Lake Blakeer, where he was destroyed. Aftermath With the Oligarch dead, the M’arrillians were no longer invincible, and all the minions that the chieftains had brainwashed were freed. This caused many M’arrillians to flee back behind the Doors of the Deep Mines, where a civil war erupted. Dozens of M’arrillian Factions were formed to put their leader on the throne. One known group is the AZAIA, a group of chieftains that wish to reinstate the Psikoom. Another group of fluidmorphers lead by Mock’adyn seek to make him the New Oligarch. Meanwhile, some chieftains desired to cling on to their footholds with mixed results. Erak’tabb, Neth’uar, and Ki’bro were expelled from their footholds, with at least Neth’uar being destroyed. Ihun’kalin and Milla’iin still hold onto pockets of their former territories. List of Battles During the M'arrillian Invasion Battles During the First Wave * The Battle by The Doors * The Battle of The Riverlands * The First Battle of The Lava Pond * The First Battle of The Reservoir * The Battle of Rao'Pa Sahkk * The Battle of Lake Morn Battles During the Second Wave * The Siege of Stronghold Morn * The First Battle of The Storm Tunnel * The Assault on the Mipedian Dew Farm * The Second Battle of the Reservoir * The Attack on Rock River Canyon * The Conquest of The Infectorium Battles During the Third Wave * The Attack on Glacier Plains * The Skirmish of Hunter's Perimeter * The Attack on The Plungepool * The Battle of the Marsh * The Conquest of UnderWorld City Battles During the Fourth Wave * The Second Battle of The Lava Pond * The Assault on the Heat Cannon * The Battle for Illexia * The Battle for The Mipedim Oasis * The Siege of Kiru City * The Battle of Kiru City * The Battle of Lake Blakeer Post War Battles * The Battle for UnderWorld City * The Liberation of the Riverlands * The Second Battle of the Storm Tunnel * The Third Battle of the Reservoir * The Clash at The Condensation Ceremony * The M'arrillian Civil War Category:M'arrillian Invasion